deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Money
The Lucky Money Club is Hong Kong's premier night spot during 2052 and also serves as headquarters for the Red Arrow triad and its leader Max Chen. Overview The manager of the Lucky Money Club is Max Chen, with Maggie Chow as a partner. The Lucky Money has three floors. The dance floor is on the bottom floor and is directly in front of the main entrance. The Red Arrow headquarters is also on this floor, but is first accessed through the bar on the second level (unless the mirrors hiding the headquarters are destroyed). The second floor contains the bar, sitting areas, stairs to the doorman's booth and the restrooms. Access to the Red Arrow headquarters, meeting table and Max Chen's office is behind the bar. The top floor contains two pool tables, one occupied by a group of Russian sailors, and a television. People Isaac Isaac is a bartender working on the second floor of the Lucky Money nightclub. Max Chen Max Chen is the manager of the Lucky Money Club as well as Dragon Head of the Red Arrow triad. His headquarters are located on the first floor of the Lucky Money. Russian sailors There is a group of Russian sailors on the third floor around one of the pool tables. Vince Vince hangs around the bar on the second floor of the Lucky Money. He regularly says creepy things and is possibly a junkie. VersaLife staff There are two professionals on the second floor of the Lucky Money. They are discussing weird and suspicious activity that has recently been taking place at VersaLife. These staff are possibly from the Psionics lab. The staff at Data Entry section of VersaLife's Hong Kong facility can be heard commenting that staff from the Psioncs lab are absent from the facility and have gone to the Lucky Money for drinks. In-game There are two Australian tourists at the Lucky Money entrance. They ask JC to pay their entrance fees (40 ). If JC decides to pay to let them in he can also buy one of the girls, Mercedes, a drink, but nothing comes of this. Paying for their entry fees is vital if the player wants to rob the Lucky Money's door woman without causing panic (1000 ) There is a thug on the dance floor. He is a former employee at the Quick Stop near the club. He is also willing to share with JC the login details to the store security terminal. Mamasan offers companions to those interested for 100 . However these only follow the player around the club. One of the most important people in the club is Max Chen. He can provide information to JC and is seeking return of the Dragon's Tooth Sword. Once the sword is returned, the club is stormed by MJ12 Commandos. Gallery Lucky Money - Max Chen.jpg|Max Chen's office within the Lucky Money nightclub Russian sailors.jpg|Russian sailors enjoying the entertainment at the Lucky Money Vince.jpg|Vince Versalife staff.jpg|Versalife staff on the 2nd floor|link=Versalife Lisa and Carole.jpg|Carole and Lisa dancing together on the dancefloor Lucky money escorts.jpg|Escorts waiting for customers near the dancefloor Lucky Money thug.jpg|Thug on the Lucky Money dancefloor Mr Sing - Lucky Money.jpg|Mr. Sing on the Lucky Money dancefloor Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Hong Kong locations